


How do you want me?

by Goatalicious



Category: Claymore (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femdom, Heavy BDSM, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Is it Nadine or Neideen? This author doesn't know and already typed Neideen alot so TAKE IT, Lesbian Sex, Outdoor Sex, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Violence, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vent Porn??, mentions of - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatalicious/pseuds/Goatalicious
Summary: Neideen/Nadine(?) fucks up Roaxanne.---PLEASE mind the tags. Totally consensual tho





	How do you want me?

“I won’t be nice Roxanne. I need you to understand that.”

“I don’t want your tenderness.” Roxanne whispers into Neideens collarbone. “I want you to  _ ruin _ me.”

Its customary for them. Routine really. A way to say alot in few words. It seals the deal for the night.

Neideen tangles her hand in the roots of Roxanne's curly hair. Its been let down since they started kissing. She then yanks her head back so that it thumps into the tree shes pressed against, and the other woman answers with a pained groan.

She scratches a path down Roxanne's bite marked chest, down her stomach and through the wild curls between her legs to find slick coating her cunt and thighs. “Gods, wet already?”

“For you. Only you.” Roxanne says breathlessly.

Neideen sneers. “Damn liar. You’d spread your legs for warrior who’d slap you around like this.”

Roxanne's protest is cut off by a moan when two fingers make their way in but don’t move. She writhes impatiently. “More.”

With a wicked grin, Neideen wiggles a third finger in and laughs when Roxanne chokes briefly on her own spit. “Is this what you meant?”

The fingers stroke her insides insistently, the stretch easing into an overwhelming pleasure. Roxanne feels full, as though the noises shes making are being pulled right out of her.

“You’re being rather loud you know? Is it too much?” Neideen asks, not expecting any coherent answer as she presses her pinky in along with the others.  Its not much of a difference at first, until she begins to slide in past her knuckles. A grin breaking across her face when Roxanne sucks in a shaky breath.

The hand that idled at her waist now moves upwards, its destination clear. Tracing the tense muscles of her shoulders, and briefly pressing to feel her racing pulse, the hand eventually wraps around Roxanne's throat.

Roxanne's eyes snap open to meet Neideens. They’re watery but certain. She leans her head back and the grip tightens. Her noises catch in her throat as Neideen begins fucking in earnest, finger tips curled just enough to to hit a spot that makes her want to scream.

Just as her vision begins to blur, Neideen moves her hand away, only to pull it back and slap her across the face. She barely has time to gasp in pain before the vicegrip is back on her neck.

“You open up so pretty for me. I wonder if I could fit my whole hand in there.” She looks up into Roxanne's now tear stained face, cheeks flushed, one side even more red from the slap.

“Bet, you’d love it. I’d reach inside you, pull you apart until you’re  _ nothing _ .” Shes practically babbling now, arousal overflowing, but can’t bring herself to care.

Roxanne cums messily, with a silent scream and eyes rolling back into her head pathetically. Neideen lets go of her throat, only to have to catch her when her knees wobble. She coughs and shakes through the aftershocks, clutching at Neideens shoulders.

Neideen waits several beats to pull out of her with an obscene squelch. Roxanne shivers, but doesn’t say anything.

“Fuck.” she chuckles, voice fucked out and hoarse.

“Good?”

“Amazing.” She looks up at Neideen, eyes red rimmed, and plump lips curved into a smile.


End file.
